


Esca Gets What He Wants

by Sistermine



Category: Eagle - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sistermine/pseuds/Sistermine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus still has some Roman sensibilities doing battle internally, like you shouldn't put your mouth in certain places etc, but Esca has been slowly breaking them down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esca Gets What He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Eagle post-movieverse
> 
> Warnings: Un-beta-ed early fanfic. Rimming.  
> Disclaimer: No offence intended, no profits made
> 
> Inspired by LJ's [the_eagle_kink](http://the-eagle-kink.livejournal.com/752.html?thread=1117680#t1117680) prompt by nikki4noo:  
>  _We shall just have to call this "Marcus' sense of fairness!"  
>  This is set well after post movie and the boys are happily buggering each other. Marcus still has some Roman sensibilities doing battle internally, like you shouldn't put your mouth in certain places etc, but Esca has been slowly breaking them down.  
> Well, one time Esca rims Marcus and Marcus loved it, but Roman mores were all "omg NO!". His sense of fairness overtakes him one day when it's just the two of them in the bathhouse and Esca's arse is just there...  
> Have at it anons! We need moar rimming in here (and whatever else they want to get up to in there)._

  
The sounds Esca was making were turning him on, going straight to his cock. Esca was always gratifyingly appreciative of the ministrations of the bathhouse, not having the years of taking it for granted.  
  
The merchant next to him was talking his ear off, complaining about the quality of the goods locally, and praising those from his own home town, but Marcus' attention was focused elsewhere as Esca's body was oiled and cleaned. Esca turned his head the other way and caught Marcus staring. His eyes darkened and Marcus could swear his low sounds became lower and more deliberate.  
  
Marcus made a non-committal reply and the man took up his tirade again. Marcus half-listening, leaned his head back against the side of the bath and enjoyed the sight in front of him, and the knowledge that this man was his.  
  
They didn't speak much on the way back to the inn, Marcus unusually wound up compared to his usual relaxed state post-bathing. He didn't know what Esca was feeling, but he blamed him entirely for his own tension; the man had continued to flaunt his body in front of Marcus; a knowing private performance discretely done amidst a bathhouse full of strangers.  
  
Marcus shut the room door behind them, and Esca turned to him, a smirk on his face. Marcus took hold of him and marched him over to one of the beds; “Take off your clothes”, he demanded. Esca raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, instantly beginning to strip, slowly. Marcus growled, and took a step backwards to avoid ripping the clothes from his lover.  
  
Once naked, Esca got straight on the bed without being asked, looking sideways at Marcus through his lashes as he got on to his hands and knees, penis erect and clear invitation in his eyes. As Marcus didn't move, Esca said “Domine?”  
  
The word; challenge, invitation, reminder of their past, triggered Marcus to move. He threw off his own clothes climbing up behind Esca and looking down at his own pink cock as he grasped Esca's clean, smooth hips and pulled his body backwards. He couldn't just fuck him, he didn't want to hurt him, but he needed to have him now. He slid his thumbs towards Esca's hole, parting his cheeks and touching the tip of his cock to Esca's puckered centre.  
  
He overwhelmingly needed to be there, but couldn't fuck him dry. He looked around and groaned in frustration that they hadn't unpacked all their bags before going to the baths earlier. Nothing was to hand.  
  
He had a sudden memory of Esca's wet mouth on him, shockingly, thrillingly licking and sucking and working him open; hot clever tongue teasing and piercing him.  
  
He looked at Esca, the plump, pale muscled globes in his hands, the darker line between his buttocks, the delicate dark pink furl at his entrance. His own cock was twitching there, desperate, and he felt a wave of need and want, the strength of his desire driving his body down, his mouth homing in on Esca's pucker, saliva running.  
  
A red flush rose from his chest to his scalp as he realised what he was about to do.  
  
His mouth went straight to Esca's centre, tongue licking firmly round, deliberately tasting Esca, ignoring the no, no, no inside him. He wanted this, wanted this man in front of him, wanted him begging and helpless, wanted him to feel as needy as he himself felt as he drove his tongue inside Esca, mouth fastening around him.  
  
“Uhhgh, Marcus..., Marcus”, Esca was moaning loudly, hips occasionally jerking as Marcus pushed his tongue harder, probing, pulling back and licking around, feeding his saliva forwards into Esca's tight ring of muscle. Marcus pushed his thumb alongside his tongue, feeling how tightly resistant the entrance was as he tried to ease it wider to get more of his tongue inside, feeling the phantom effect on his cock as he imagined it penetrating this tightness, gripped firmly inside his lover. He groaned, and licked around the entrance, wetting it as much as he could whilst he pushed his other thumb inside too, fingers pressing into Esca's buttocks as he pushed his thumbs forwards inside the slippery walls, tongue trying to work between them.  
  
Esca was chanting his name and panting, begging for Marcus to touch him now, but Marcus was wholly focused on his mouth, the taste of his lover, the glide of his thumbs and the gradually giving wetness around his tongue. His shame, burning inside, was flaming his face whenever he thought about what he was doing, here, in daylight, but his body was totally engaged, loving the feel of wetness slathering his face, the ache in his tongue, possession. Pride grew in him that he could do this, that he could overcome himself and take what he really wanted, and make his lover sing like this, for him.  
  
His tongue was tired and his cock was aching with anticipation. Esca's balance shifted, and Marcus felt him rocking slightly; he was taking his own cock in hand, starting to jerk himself. Marcus pulled his face away, looking at his hands pressed hard against Esca, thumbs vanishing into the deep wet redness, and he watched himself move one thumb out and in again, Esca breathing violently, head down.  
  
Esca made a harsh sound. Marcus moved forwards, grasping his cock and lining himself up, moving his other hand to take Esca by the hip, pressing forwards into the resisting flesh. He watched his cock breaching the entrance, the crown vanishing quickly, but the shaft only slowly easing forwards, and he felt the grip around him tighten. Not nearly slippy enough, he thought, hoping he wasn't going to tear Esca, but the other man's sounds were anything but pained, pressing back against him. He was mostly inside, and began to pull back, feeling the pressure holding him. Already, his balls were tightening, and the sight of himself, purple, shiny, forcing again into Esca's willing body nearly did for him. He paused for a moment holding Esca still, and willed his breathing slower, fully seated, his dark pubic hair curling against Esca's pale flesh.  
  
Esca, held firm, arched his back and Marcus shifted, leaning over him, pressing against him and putting his hand down beside Esca's, kissing his shoulder. He reached his other hand around Esca's body and pulled Esca's hand from his cock as the man beneath him struggled for balance, widening his knees on the bed. They fitted well together like this, Marcus thought, as he began to thrust his hips forwards, stab pause, stab pause; Esca rutting back against him as the waves of desire built and built.  
  
He couldn't do this much longer. He reached for Esca's cock and began to strip him, quickly, his weight on one arm bearing them both down onto the bed, collapsing. Frantic now, he pulled Esca's hips sideways a little to give him free room to carry on jerking his cock. Esca wriggled to free his upper body from Marcus' weight, then twisted his head round to catch Marcus' mouth in a half-kiss, barely reaching. Esca's moans escalated, his mouth just wide open as Marcus plundered it with his tongue, and then his body was tensing, arse clenching around Marcus' cock as his orgasm hit.  
  
Marcus held Esca to him, aware of his own need but also of the boneless, wrecked body twisted up in his arms. Then Esca started kissing him again, and he was suddenly aware of where his tongue had been, deep inside the man who was now taking Marcus' mouth with his own tongue, and another flush rose up his face as he tried to pull back. Esca made a noise of disappointment, but Marcus pushed him down into the bed, lifting up his own upper body with hands on Esca's shoulders as he pressed his hips forwards, spearing him, building up speed and thrusting hard now. The orgasm crashed over him, and he jerked once, twice and pulled out, looking down at his pink cock, glistening head trailing a thin strand of semen from Esca's raw, reddened hole. Esca was struggling to move, pushing back against him and raising his arse in the air, finally getting his hands and knees under and lifting himself up as Marcus sat backwards, breathing slowing down.  
  
Marcus felt a strange desire to taste him again, hurt and sordid, and without letting his Roman side question himself, he leant forwards and held Esca still, pointing his tongue back into Esca's body, licking and probing.  
  
Esca held still for a moment, and then made a strangled sound and jerked forwards away from him, moving his legs and turning around. He pulled Marcus towards him and captured his mouth, sharing a deep wild kiss, tongues pressing together, teeth almost clashing, Marcus' hand in his hair.  
  
When they parted, Esca cupped his face, blue eyes sincere as he said, “You will be the death of me”, laughing. Marcus looked at Esca's mouth, pink and swollen and happily sharing the forbidden fruits of his own body, and thought that he had much still to learn, on their travels.


End file.
